


Forgotten

by SieberSounds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Flash Fiction, LadyNoir - Freeform, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SieberSounds/pseuds/SieberSounds
Summary: Ladybug has amnesia and accidentally tells Chat Noir to reveal his civilian self to her.
You can listen to me read it here: https://youtu.be/rp9M6sC4WDM
I'll be writing and posting a piece of flash fiction every day this month. Feel free to send me prompts @ Ladybug-problems.tumblr.com





	

_Where am I?_

I blink my eyes open to an unfamiliar ceiling. I sit up slowly, taking a moment to observe my surroundings. _What is this?_ I think to myself while I tug at what appears to be a spandex suit.

“She’s awake!” I hear a raspy voice say. I look around for the source, only to see a blonde boy in a... catsuit walking towards me.

“How are you feeling, my lady?”

His voice was different than the one I just heard, but something about it was familiar. “Where...” I began to speak, only to feel an extreme burning in my throat. “Thirsty,” I manage to say, unable to express anything more.

“Of course!” The boy spins around and runs off and I can hear the clattering of glass as the water runs. I’m still unaware of where I am and I can’t remember anything recent. My fourth birthday flashes through my mind, then my fifth and sixth. I’m certain I’m well into my teenage years but I can’t remember how old I am. Fourteen? Fifteen? Sixteen? Why am I wearing this... suit? Why am I here? Where are my parents?

It feels like my head is going to crack open with all of the questions struggling to leak out of it. The boy walks back over with a glass of water and I drink. Inside is water, but it is the most delicious thing to ever have graced my lips. In a moment the glass is empty, as though it has never been filled before.

“Be careful, my lady,” the boy says, reaching out to take the cup out of my hands. “How are you feeling?”

“How long was I out for?” I ask. The hair on my arms stood up as he addressed me, the title piercing my heart and sending heat to my face.

“Two days,” he sighed, placing his hand on my shoulder. “You scared eight lives out of me, Bugaboo."

"I'm...sorry," I say, looking around once more for anything familiar.

"Don't worry, you're safe in my room."

"Oh, of course." A wave of anxiety washes over me. "But... who are you?" I ask. I know that I should wait longer to let on that I can't remember anything, but he makes me feel... safe. I can trust him, even though it will hurt him.

His face freezes as his body stiffens. "Do you mean... under the mask?" He draws in closer, his face a few inches away from mine. The heat of his gaze makes me wish I was wearing something that didn't retain heat quite so well.

"...Yes?" I'm unsure sure what he means but he takes a deep breath and holds my hand.

"All it took was a near-death experience," He chuckles, "Your wish is my command." A light descends from his hairline as though it were from a child's cartoon and the catsuit becomes a t-shirt and jeans. He looks at me hesitantly as I take him in. His hair falls a bit different without the mask. but he is overwhelmingly handsome. My heart beats faster as I realize he is familiar to me.

"You..."

"Do you know me?" He asks. His voice is shaking as he continues to hold my hand. I sit in silence as I rake through my memories for an explanation. "My lady? Are you not going to... detransform?"

"I can't remember anything," I say, feeling my eyes grow hot with tears.

The boy blinks a few times. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know why I’m wearing this suit. I don’t know why I’m here,” I say, pulling my hand away from his. “Dad probably needs me to help out at the bakery. I need to go.”

“Ladybug,” he says as he grabs my hand again.  “Do you not remember me?” His face is as white as a sheet.

“That’s not my name,” I say. I am scared. I feel safe, but I am scared.

“Do… you remember your name?”

“Marinette.”

“Marinette?” The boy hesitates for a moment. “Can… you change back to your civilian form?”

“I don’t know what that means.”

“Say ‘spots off’ for me.”

“Spots… off?”

I feel a warm glow sweep down my body as I, too, find myself in a t-shirt and jeans- pink jeans. “Marinette…” The boy begins, looking at me with wide eyes.

“What are you to me?” I ask.

“I am your partner,” He sighs, still watching me with wonder in his eyes.

“So… my boyfriend?”

His face turns pink and he shoots to the other side of the bed. “I, uh, no. I mean, uh… We’re… It’s complicated. I turned you down. But I really like you.”

“I don’t know what that means.”

“Well… I just found out myself.” He glances my way. “Your parents will be worried. Let’s get you back home.”

“Okay,” I say, standing up slowly as he rushes to my side.

“Take it easy princess,” He says with worry.

“How old am I?”

“Huh?”

“How old am I?”

“…Sixteen. We go to high school together.”

“How long have I known you? Did we go to junior high together?”

“…Yes, we did. I transferred in our last year.”

“…Oh. Sorry, I don’t remember.” My brain hurts from the block in my head.

“…That’s okay. I’m just glad you’re alive.”

“What happened?”

“I don’t think you’re ready for that, my la-“ He clears his throat- “Princess.”

“Who are you?”

“I’m…” He takes a deep breath, “Adrien. Adrien Agreste.”

“What were those spandex outfits?”

“One step at a time, Marinette.” He says. I feel a rush go through my body again as he pulls me into a hug.

We sit there for a while as I breathe in his cologne and he runs his fingers through my hair. I close my eyes, unable to remember the last time I felt so safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Flash fiction Suggestion: https://goo.gl/KKuGkb  
> You can listen to it here: https://youtu.be/rp9M6sC4WDM
> 
> I'll be writing and posting a piece of flash fiction every day this month. Feel free to send me prompts @ Ladybug-problems.tumblr.com


End file.
